


Reciprocity

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2010 [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-16
Updated: 2010-12-16
Packaged: 2018-02-05 16:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1825408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Reciprocity

The ink was barely dry on the parchment but Ron couldn't help feeling smug: he'd helped save Malfoy Manor from the Ministry's Reparation division. With a lot of help from Harry and Hermione.

He hoped Draco would be thankful and perhaps offer a little _compensation_ for his hard work. 

Apparating to the door, scroll in hand, Ron knocked, the door swung open, and he barely got a word out before Draco snogged him. 

When they finally broke apart, Ron gaped, quite stunned at how easy that conquest had been.

"What?"

"Nothing," Ron replied and Draco dragged him to the bedroom.


End file.
